Plat251/Captain
Captain Captain of the research facility known as Space Station 13, owned by Nanotrasen, is an administrator and coordinator number one, a link between department heads, and lots of lives depend on his orders and decisions. It should be obvious that Captain - is not owner of the station and not a mercenary, not a drunk pirate and not a superhero, he is just a worker of Nanotrasen, with more possibilities than his subordinates, but with far more responsibilities. Captainship 101 Basic Tips *Don't lose trust of crewmembers: do not give ridiculous orders and don't break the law, otherwise the consequences will not keep you waiting - of disobedience to the brutal murder of you and all your department heads. *Don't be shy to ask heads for an advice. *Don't be shy to ask heads for an advice even if you don't need it. *Remember about chain of commands - order the department heads, not their subordinates. *If there is no department head - assign. If department head is incompetent - replace them. *If crew thinks you're incompetent, and they have reasons to think so - hand over your authority and find a replacement. *'Idling during emergency - main sign of incompetent captain. '''Remember, often only the proper orders can save station from collapse. What you shouldn't do *Coming to assembly line, taking all the metal and driving away on a Ripley. *Hiring a personal body guard, who will most likely rape and murder you eventually. *Taking everything from armory and going to catch criminals alone. You're welcome home; embrace your hell You arrived on station and managed to get to your quarters. Things are lying on the floor, a monkey is jumping on tables, and you have a silly parade tunic, developed by a clown from Nanotrasen. *Your spare ID and a camera will be safer in your closet, away from that annoying monkey. *According to safety instructions, Nuclear Authentication Disk should be protected at any cost. *It's not a bad idea to change your parade gear for something more serious. *If it's dangerous on station, wear armor and take a gun from your closet. *Enable' "Decadence" as sound track. *Forward, toward the bridge! Great things are waiting. Basic Instructions Everyone: *Turn on vital lifesigns and coordination tracking equipment on their suits. The data will be displayed on Crew Monitoring Computer. Head of Personnel *If Head of Personnel is not present in his workplace, remind him about his job - sit in office and assign cadres. *Suggest assigning all idling assistants to something useful. Head of Security *Personally check Brig and Prison Wing to make sure they are not death camps, and make sure prisioners have the food and no dangerous items. *If you're not sure you're safe - ask him to get a Security member to guard you. *If it isn't done yet - order him to assign Security Officers to certain areas on station. Ask Head of Personnel to tweak their access according to patrol zones. *A Security Officer watching over the bridge wouldn't hurt. Chief Engineer, Chief Medical Officer, Research Director *Just remind them that they are responsible for actions of their subordinates. AI Order AI to: *Report about any criminal activities, name victims and suspects, if possible. *Report about any accidents on station. *Bolt all not used external airlocks, crematorium and incinerator until they are needed. When shit hits the fan Unforeseen circumstances? Emergency? You don't know what to do? #'''Don't panic. #Gather as much data as possible about situation. #Ask heads for their opinion - they are experts in their fields. #If it is required, organise a meeting. #Decide, give according orders. #If station was badly damaged and damage cannot be repaired: #*Call emergency shuttle. #If station was damaged and damage can be repaired: #*Coordinate the crew to repair it. #*Punish the guilty, if they are present. Long story short 'So, son, you're annoyed with constant whining of your wife about your salary, and finally you've managed to become the Captain. Look at the text above - it's a perfect guide. If you are on a perfect station, of course. Sure you can just run away with a hope for bright future. But if you still have time and patience, let me give you a few tips. #Crew members are kids who were allowed to play adult toys. The children will poke their eyes with screwdrivers, hit foreheads with extigushers, burn in plasma, inject with toxins, melt faces with acid. Space stangely affects humans. But you mustn't do everything listed above in exchange. #*Get them to work, it'll greatly lower the ammount of silly violence. #If you're lucky, at least a few heads will know what to do. But most people at jobs with high responsibilites are busy finding out their I, mindlessly running around station or jumping into the whirlpool of violence. It won't be easy, but you can't simply kill them. First ensure they're not working for Syndicate, and then replace them. #*Always monitor how heads are working. Don't be afraid to sack them. Don't forget to hire new ones. #Most people won't listen to your orders, no matter how clever they are. You can't kill them either. Still not disappointed in the job? Then listen. Punishment for disobeying order is not beating and throwing in cell for 10 minutes unless it caused a catastrophe. Shout at them. Talk with department head. Lower them to assistant. #*Once again, no jailing for disobeying orders, no interrogations with buckling to chair, no hey-let's-put-him-into-gibber. #So you were doing everything properly, but station is falling apart anyway. Half of it was exploded by happy chemist, other half declared themselves as independent slave-trading country, catches assistants in maintenance and sells them on auctions. You can't do some things - it's okay. Do everything you can. Give orders to loyal people, do deals, beg, bribe - everything that is necessary to stop the chaos and maintain order. #*Deal with problems one at time, don't try to solve everything at once. Be smarter, more cunning, more diplomatic and more ruthless than all your enemies together. #'You are responsible for life of every of these dumb bastards, who were sent to work under your command. Never forget about it. Category:Sandbox